Moonlight
by GhostAdventuresLover17
Summary: This is based off of one of my favorite scenes from Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland. Johnny Depp and Mia Wasikowska did such a good job not only in this scene but in the whole movie! I totally ship Alice and The Hatter! :)


Moonlight

Alice stood at the railing of the balcony, looking out across the grounds of the White Queen's castle. A gentle breeze was blowing, stirring the tendrils of her long, curly, blonde hair, blowing them into her face. There was only a sliver of moonlight, but it cast everything in a mysterious glow that Alice loved. Suddenly, she heard slow, quiet footsteps approaching her from behind. She turned and smiled as The Mad Hatter approached, his hat tucked under his left arm and a gentle smile on his face. "May I join you?" he asked softly. Alice nodded and said, "Of course!" His smile widened as he came and stood beside her. The Mad Hatter set his hat on the railing, and the two gazed off into the night in silence for several minutes, standing so close together that their hands and shoulders were touching… Finally The Hatter said softly, "It's a beautiful night tonight." "It is." Alice agreed with a smile. "You know, I've always loved the night." "And why is that?" The Hatter asked. "I used to dream about this place every night… I never knew that it was…" "Real?" "Yes." "You know, Alice," The Hatter said. "just because something happens in our dreams doesn't mean it isn't real. In fact, dreams hold more truth than most people realize." "I suppose you're right…" Alice mused. Another silence fell over the couple, but they didn't mind. Finally The Hatter said, "Well, I should get some sleep. Prepare myself for any morning madness!" He gave a beautiful, crooked grin, and his electric green eyes glowed. Alice laughed softly and returned his smile. "Good night Hatter." She said softly. "Good night Alice." The Hatter picked up his hat, put it on, and turned to go back inside. Alice half-turned and watched him walk away in silence. Suddenly, she felt an over-whelming sense of sadness come over her, and a crazy, mad idea came over her… She wanted The Hatter to stay with her… "Hatter!" Alice said in a choked voice. The Hatter turned and looked at Alice curiously. "Yes?" His expression suddenly turned to one of concern as he saw the pain in Alice's eyes. "Alice what's wrong?" he whispered, going back over to her and taking her hands in his. Her blue eyes were filled with tears and she looked… broken… The Hatter gently took her in his arms and held her. Alice flung her arms around him and held him close. Two tears trickled down her cheeks as she held him, wetting the fabric of his jacket. He gently rubbed her back and whispered softly, "Alice what's wrong?" "I love you…" Alice whispered, surprising both herself and The Hatter. He pulled away slowly and looked into her eyes, searching to make sure she was telling him the truth. Alice looked back at him, searching _his_ eyes for his reaction. She hadn't meant to say those three words, but, now that she'd said them, she knew they were true. She loved The Hatter. She had fallen for him the moment she met him. This strange, new emotion had been tugging at her heart for a long time, but she hadn't been able to identify it. When The Hatter had been captured and imprisoned by the Red Queen, Alice had been terrified. She had been so afraid that she would never see him again… And when he had shown up at the White Queen's castle, alive and unharmed, Alice had been extremely relieved. She had run to his arms and held him, on the verge of tears… But even then she hadn't realized… Alice's thoughts were interrupted when The Hatter reached up and cupped her cheek. "I love you too Alice." he whispered. Alice hugged him again, tighter than before. So many emotions welled up inside of her, threatening to consume her. The Hatter held her close to him and gently ran his fingers through her golden curls. He loved Alice too. He knew he did. He had loved her from the moment he had set eyes on her – when she was a little girl. She didn't remember all those other trips to Underland – she thought they were just dreams – but he did. And he had cherished every single second with her, even when he thought she had gone for good and he'd never see her again. But now, after all those dark, lonely years, Alice was back in Underland, and she was her in his arms… And, on top of that, she loved him too. "Hatter?" Alice whispered, tilting her head back slightly to look up at him. "Hmmm?" The Hatter said softly, coming back to the present and looking down at the beautiful young woman in his arms. To his surprise, he saw that Alice was blushing. He looked at her curiously. "What is it, my dear Alice?" "Hatter…" Alice stammered. "Will you… I mean, can we… But only if you want to… Will you dance with me?" The Hatter smiled gently at her and, holding her right hand in his left, led her out to the middle of the balcony. There was more moonlight now, and it shone down on them like a spotlight. When they reached the small patch of moonlight, The Hatter took Alice in his arms again, and she wrapped her arms around him too. She put her arms gently around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her slim waist. Alice rested her head against his chest – against his heart – and The Hatter rested his head on top of hers. They slowly began to revolve on the spot, and The Hatter softly began to hum. Alice didn't recognize the tune, but it was gentle and soothing and romantic. Alice closed her eyes and concentrated on The Hatter's song, as well as the steady beating of his heart. And as they danced there in the quiet and the warmth and the moonlight, Alice and The Hatter both knew that, no matter what happened, they would always love each other and nothing would ever come between them.


End file.
